To Become my Wife
by Andracute2
Summary: Sesshomaru needs a wife, Rin is single can these two work out? (Discontinued)
1. The Beginning

Sesshomaru woke and went to the shower. He washed his hair which had just been cut. Sesshomaru then walked to the kitchen in his penthouse were his chief Yuu was making him breakfast.

"Good Morning sir." Yuu said

"Morning. Is the car ready?" Sesshomaru asked. Yuu nodded then gave Sesshomaru his egg and glass of milk with toast.

00…00…00…

First person Sesshomaru saw in the office was Yura. She was his father's assistant but worked for both Sesshomaru and his father. The woman was far too young for the job or so Sesshomaru thought. His father on the other loved her and invited her to dinner along with Sesshomaru and tried with all his might to get Sesshomaru to like her to. Sesshomaru on the other hand had his personal assistant Rin Honda who did a better job. Though she too was young she was a hard worker and was well liked by most.

"Mr. Takanashi you have these papers you need to sign!" Sesshomaru's assistant called after him. He turned to see her running with a pile of paper work in her arm and her briefcase in her hand along with coffee.

"Ms Honda please don't run." Sesshomaru told her coldly. Rin looked at him and smiled after all she was use to her boss's cold unemotional ways.

"Right… You have a lunch with Mr. Sena and a meeting with your father and brother and Mr. Naraku. Your step-mother also phoned to ask yesterday if you were having dinner with her today." Rin recited to him. Sesshomaru hind his amazement for her and nodded taking the paper from her.

"Is there anything else?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin took a moment to think before shaking her head and heading to the elevator, Sesshomaru followed.

"Mr. Takanashi remember to get something nice for your step mother's birthday." Rin said.

"Shit." Sesshomaru cursed under his breath. He knew that if he didn't bring some one with him then Yura would think she had a chance.

"Rin…"

"Yes?"

"Will you accompany me to my father's?"

"Of course…what should I wear?" Rin asked not phased by this. Her boss had asked her to do this from time to time so that his parents would leave him alone. Sesshomaru had always asked her personally because she was bright nice and funny at times, though about ten years younger than him. (Sesshomaru about 31, Rin about 20-21).

"I'll have them send a dress over to your house." Sesshomaru told her. Rin opened her mouth to reply, telling her boss she didn't need him to send a dress when she was cut off.

"My, my sleeping with the boss is that how you got where you are?" asked a cold voice. Rin turned to see Yura walking behind them, she blushed slightly.

"…"

"Yura would you please get out of my office? Just because I happen to take Ms Honda out to dinner doesn't mean we are sleeping together. At least she does sleep unlike you. Follow me Ms Honda." Sesshomaru snapped. Rin followed as Yura walked away, glaring at the people she pasted. Rin slipped and tripped but before she hit the ground two strong arms had pulled her close. Sesshomaru had caught Rin in time; he noticed how slim she was. Her shirt that she was wearing clung to her body and his eyes had rested right on her breasts. Rin was in closed to his chest and found herself, not for the first time, feeling dizzy.

"Thank you Mr. Takanashi." Rin said blushing as he let go of her.

"Not at all, now please get to work." Sesshomaru told her, a little rougher than he had wanted to said.

00…00…00…

Sesshomaru waited inside Rin's apartment waiting for her. It was the first time Rin had felt embarrassed around Sesshomaru. She hadn't been able to get her mind off Sesshomaru's hands on her. She walked into the room wearing something Sesshomaru liked on her, at least when he told her. Sesshomaru nodded and they walked to the car. Sesshomaru the whole drive kept thinking of the way he could have his way with Rin Honda. He hadn't been able to get her breasts or the feel of her out of his mind.

"Rin…call me Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru told her. She smiled and lightly put her hand on his.

They were out the house fifteen minutes later. Izayoi greeted them while the maids took there jackets. She frowned when she saw Rin, but smiled a second later when she saw Yura.

"Ms Honda…" Yura said

"Hello…" Rin said. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hand after that leaving Yura and Izayoi to themselves.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked startled.

"I refuse to let her insult you again and in front of my step mother." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, how is your brother's fiancée?" Rin asked him. Sesshomaru frown at her.

"She's very well." said a familiar voice. Rin turn to see InuYasha's fiancée looking at her with a smile.

"Ms Honda I see you and Sesshomaru will be following us to the alter soon?" Kagome asked. Rin looked puzzled.

"No…no" Sesshomaru said as Rin suddenly turned bright red.

"No, I'm going to marry him." Yura said. It had seemed that Izayoi and Yura had followed them.

"I will marry whom ever I want. I don't think you have any claim over me while my date is Rin." Sesshomaru told her. Izayoi's face flashed with angrier while Kagome's face held a smile.

"Then we should eat." came Inutaisho's voice.

They quietly ate dinner. Izayoi looked sad but Inutaisho whispered come thing in her ear to cheer her up. She looked at Rin then Sesshomaru and smiled.


	2. The Plan

Sesshomaru sat with his father, and step brother in the den. Izayoi and Rin had offered to help Kagome clean. Yura had left after dinner was done. Inutaisho seemed to be waiting for something. Inuyasha turned off the TV annoyed that his father wouldn't come out with whatever he had to say.

"Sesshomaru…I know how much you wish to inherit the family business but many of my partners have concerns." Inutaisho told the eldest son. He would probably not like this but if he wanted the top job badly then he'd do this. Inuyasha frowned and looked at his father. Sesshomaru didn't show any emotion just sat there waiting to hear more.

"Yes…?" Sesshomaru asked. Inutaisho smiled then went on.

"They fear a business man without a wife, especially one that is head of the company. Izayoi was trying to get Yura to agree to marry you but Ms. Honda seems like the only woman you'll marry so Izayoi is talking to her now."

"How does my not being married affect the other? I do like Ms Honda but to marry her…" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha was smirking at Sesshomaru as he glared at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru…you want the job?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered.

"Then you will marry her."

00…00…00…

Sesshomaru and Rin drove home in silence. Sesshomaru noticed that she had on a very beautiful ring on her finger. Yura would love this, Sesshomaru glanced at Rin. She was looking out the window into the darkness.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin began. Sesshomaru made a sound to tell her that he had heard her.

"Are you sure you want it to be me? I mean this is the rest of your life and if there is someone else who you think could work with you for this…its just being your wife…I'm not sure ...ah…" Rin babbled on. Sesshomaru remembered when they had first met and she had done the same thing. He realized without knowing it Ms Honda had become part of his day, weather they could make an heir in time or even the need to kiss would most likely be up to him. Sesshomaru could guess why Izayoi had been happy to find Rin; she was a virgin and young unlike Yura.

"It'll be fine. Instead of working together we'll be living together." Sesshomaru told her. He had never fallen in love and never planned on it, he had thought only once about children and that was for continuing the line of Takanashi. Sesshomaru sighed but if it hadn't been Rin in the car no one would have known.

"Rin…Rin…" Sesshomaru said trying gentle to wake her. Sesshomaru knew he'd have to carry her inside. Holding her close was a bad idea, the smell of her made him stop. She didn't wear perfume so the soup she used probably smelt like cherry blossoms. Sesshomaru found her spare key and entered the house; in side were pictures of people who looked like Rin. He found her room and put her on the bed.

Sesshomaru undressed her down to her underwear then put a shirt over her before removing her bra. Sesshomaru smirked, B 36. He then put her in bed and left going to Kagura's house.


	3. Late Night Fun

"Sesshy what do I owe this pleasure?" Kagura asked, she had answered the door in a see through robe.

"I need to tell you something." Sesshomaru told her trying to ignore the Sesshy nick name which he hated.

"Like what?" Kagura asked she had pressed herself against Sesshomaru. He could feel Kagura's effect. Her breasts were calling to him as he kissed her. Sesshomaru pushed Kagura onto the bed as they got into the bedroom. He removed his pants quickly wanting to get this over with. He put on the condom that he knew he need tonight for one thing or another.

"Oh…ooohhh" Kagura moaned. Sesshomaru entered her not even trying to arouse her. His length filled her. Again and again he pushed himself into her. Then without further ado he felt her orgasm and he did. After a few second Sesshomaru pulled out and rolled off her.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Kagura asked as Sesshomaru got dressed.

"I'm getting married. I though you should know. We go public at Inuyasha's wedding." Sesshomaru told her.

"What the fuck? Sesshomaru you fuck me then tell me you're getting married!" Kagura told him.

"It was decided by my father and Izayoi." Sesshomaru said. Tears spilled down Kagura's face as the door shut. Kagura picked up the phone and called an old friend and ex lover.

00…00…00…

"Rin let me see!" Kagome asked along with Sango and Ayame. They looked at the ring Izayoi had given her.

"I hope we'll be back in time for the wedding. I mean you announce it in a week then Inuyasha and I head on our honeymoon then we get back and Sesshomaru and you will either be married or wedding sometime soon." Kagome said more to herself than to anyone.

"How did he propose?" Ayame asked

"I didn't even know you and Sesshomaru were going out?" Sango said.

"Well we were at dinner with his parents." Rin told them. Kagome frowned for a second but then smiled.

"I think these are best for the bride's maids." Ayame said. Ayame had gotten married only six months ago to her beloved and arranged Koga Deshimaru. Things on the home front for her had been…well she spent most of her time shopping.

"Ayame how are thing with Koga?" asked Sango. She was five months pregnant and very much in love with her husband and shrine manger Miroku.

"As well as it could be. I'm going to Paris for a few weeks to get away from him. He wouldn't even kiss me." Ayame told her indignantly.

"Well maybe sometime away will help change his mind." Rin said looking at her pink dress. This was there final fitting before the wedding which was to take place at Inuyasha's summer home.

"Is Miroku doing the ceremony?" Rin asked as she got off the stand and letting Sango on next. Sango scowled at her semi large belly but got up to face the three way mirror.

00…00…00…

Inutaisho watched as Sesshomaru walked into his office. It was nice to know he had gotten Sesshomaru engaged even if he should have been married by now. Many women did love Sesshomaru and out of all his personal assistant Rin Honda was the only one not to have slept with him but actually worked with him. He guessed she had probably had a boyfriend which would get bad if they didn't brake up nicely, but she hadn't.

"You wanted to see me father?" Sesshomaru asked his gold eyes looking into his father's gold.

"Yes, Ms Honda did she have a boyfriend…I would hate for people to know that your marriage is…well." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru looked at his father wondering if he wanted to know what Sesshomaru knew about Rin.

"Rin Honda has not had a boyfriend since college. Her parents died when she was seven leaving her with an Aunt. Rin Honda is 21 years old and that is all I know about her." Sesshomaru told him.

"I see, and how, my son, did you find that much out about her?" Inutaisho asked. What, if any, he had found out about Rin Honda was her age date of birth and parents who were in fact dead. It didn't help that she was the daughter of someone once well know…even if she hadn't realized it herself, her information was needed.

"She told me some of the basic information." Sesshomaru said indifferently.

"Very well…when shall we have the wedding?" Inutaisho asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow then smirked.

"Rin and I will let you know." Sesshomaru told him. Inutaisho nodded a small smile playing at his lips.

"Izayoi would like you and Rin to come to dinner one night." Inutaisho said.

"I see…"


	4. My Parents?

_ Thanks Everyone for Reveiwing me I'm also sorry about the wait. I got my teeth pulled and missed some school so...please enjoy!_

"Mr. Takanashi!" Rin called running down the hall to where Sesshomaru was. She was holding to many papers and trying hard to get the messages to Sesshomaru before his noon meeting.

"Ms Honda?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow. She had been running again and he was, though no one looking at him would know, very embarrassed.

"Mr. Takanashi a message for you. I just got it…and you step mother called." Rin told him Sesshomaru took the paper from her to read the message that she had just handed him. Sesshomaru glanced at it then at Rin before walking into the meeting.

Rin sighed and walked back to her office to find Ayame and Sango there. Rin smiled and wondered what they wanted so she sat at her desk waiting for them to speak.

"Rin have you seen the paper today?" Ayame asked.

"No…another rumor about where the wedding is going to be?" Rin asked, she didn't feel like gossiping when she had so many papers to go through.

"No…Rin some one knows that you and Sesshomaru are getting married. It doesn't say your name but it talks about Sesshomaru's love life. Do you know about it?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I actually have to send flowers to them; it was part of my job." Rin said.

"Well, Kagome is having a cow because of this." Ayame said. It was like they wanted her to get mad, and she was …at them.

"But Rin…who's gonna walk you down the aisle?" Sango asked. Rin looked at them and shook her head; she really didn't have time for this.

"I'll have work to do you guys. We'll talk about my wedding after Kagome gets married okay?" Rin told them pushing them out the office.

00…00…00…

Sesshomaru sat reading the paper about himself. Rin walked into the office and Sesshomaru looked at the clock, her lunch break. Today Sesshomaru noticed that she was wearing a pair of black pants with small white lines down them with matching jacket over a purple shirt. It showed him the small curves of her body, he smiled inwardly knowing that he would probably be the only person to see her naked.

"Sesshomaru unless there's something you need I'm taking my lunch break." Rin said softly because she saw the newspaper.

"Would you eat in here? We have much to talk about." Sesshomaru told her not looking up from the paper.

"Yes." Rin said sitting down, she always made lunch to save money. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Rin eating and Sesshomaru reading.

"Rin, after we are married and even some time before I think you should quit. Also while were on our honeymoon your house will be sold and anything you value will go to my house. You can plan the wedding for sometime after Inuyasha and Kagome get back because the press will be less likely to follow our story." Sesshomaru told her.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin began all this seemed so much. She hadn't even though about the honeymoon. Were they going to…?

"Yes?" he asked looking at her.

"Ah…where will the honeymoon be?" Rin asked blush rising in her cheeks.

"A private island, I don't want the press following us." Sesshomaru said hiding his grin at her inexperience. He would be a husband to her but in one way. She didn't have to worry, it would be years before he wanted any children.

"Spring…is April 24 a good date?" Rin asked thinking. She had always loved the smell of flowers and the site of budding leaves.

"Fine."

00…00…00…

Kagome and InuYasha's wedding was a press frenzy. The wedding was held inside with over 350 guests. There were ministers and other important people. Sesshomaru found that he had to keep Rin close or she would get lost or hit on by some guy who happened not to see a ring on her finger. It was also today that they were publicly announcing their engagement. The press had had a field day, wondering were he had met how their courting had gone and so on.

"Sesshomaru nice to meet you. I hear you have a wife…I though you'd never get married." said a man Inutaisho's age.

"No, no I'm not married yet but this is my fiancé Rin Honda" Sesshomaru said pulling Rin closer to him. She blushed as the people and press took pictures, Sesshomaru couldn't but grin. He found it funny that Rin was so easily embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you Ms Honda. Are you the daughter of Izumi Honda by any chance?" asked the old man. Sesshomaru frowned for a second, Izumi Honda he remembered the man well.

"Ah…yes…" Rin said she really did see how that was important or how this person knew her father.

"I though you were I remember your parents well. And you of course were so shy. I remember when they took you to the last party they ever went to. Arsia was pregnant with your sibling." he told her. Rin blinked she didn't remember that. Sesshomaru stared at Rin; she was Izumi Honda's daughter? He had read that but to be **the** Izumi Honda's daughter?

"Ah…I'm sorry but I don't remember my mother being pregnant. I'm an only child." Rin said with a small frown.

"Oh…right that must have been Kano with him then." he said with a small smile.

00…00…00…

"Sango are you okay?" Rin asked. Sango smiled and nodded.

"It's kicking. Now go change." Sango said. Sango was helping Rin find the perfect dress for her wedding. Kagome's had been long and elegant something Rin didn't think would go with her body type.

"What do you think?" Rin asked after a few minutes.

"I like it…but…" Sango began.

"Okay, I'll try another one." Rin told her.

"Rin have you talked to Ayame lately?" Sango asked. Rin sighed as someone helped her out of the dress and helped her get into the new one.

"No, how is she? Anything new with Koga?"

"Well he keeps calling Miroku, but I think he thinks Ayame's staying with us. I hope she comes back soon, he's so annoying." Sango told Rin with a smile on her face.

"Ayame told me she'd be back for my wedding, and that she's bringing someone home with her." Rin told Sango stepping out in a wedding dress she thought was the one.

"It's perfect." Sango told her. Rin smiled…Sesshomaru would love it.

A/N : My family is coming for spring break so i might not be able to update soon. Till then...


	5. The Wedding

A/N: Hope you guys like because i think this is the closest i'll be getting to a computer anytime soon. :(

After two months of nonstop planning and then the four months of waiting for the public to lose interest Rin stood in her wedding gown waiting to walk down the aisle. Kagome, Rin and Sango stared starry eyes at Rin as Izayoi walked in. She glazed at Rin and tears welled in her eyes.

"I should be crying it's my wedding day." Rin told them with a smile. She hadn't even had true love once so how was she going to find it in a business man who saw her as his way to the top.

"Well…now I have the greatest chance that I'll become a grandmother sooner rather than later…" Izayoi said with a look at Kagome. Sango sighed and shook her head.

"What…? Sesshomaru haven't…we …ah..." Rin said blush filling her face. Ayame smiled and looked at her other two friends before turning her eyes back to Rin.

"You haven't slept with him yet?" Ayame asked. Izayoi turned and grinned at the girls who all looked shocked.

"No..." Rin said. She found a stain on the rug to look at.

"But…it's Sesshomaru we're talking about. He's slept with everyone! He's a sex god!" Ayame said. Rin blushed even redder.

"So…I waited to er wait before…" Rin said just as a knock alerted everyone back to the music and nose.

"Is Rin ready?" asked Inutaisho.

"We all are." said Sango.

The ceremony began with the usual proceedings. Ayame, Sango, and Kagome all walked down the aisle with the flower girl, Sango's son was the ring barrow and Miroku the priest. The photographer took pictures of the event and nothing was out of place. Rin smiled while musing about what life would be like as Sesshomaru's wife. Would he have a mistress? When would they have children, if they had any at all?

"You may now kiss the bride."

Rin blushed as Sesshomaru kissed her lightly on the lips. The crowd awed and smiled while Sesshomaru grinned at Rin. Kagome and Sango hugged each other with joy while Ayame smiled patting a crying Izayoi on the back.

"To the new _happy_ couple!" Inutaisho said holding up his wine glass. Sesshomaru frowned slightly at the way he said happy but no one else seemed to notice.

"Kiss!" some one yelled, please began to chant kiss. Rin blushed and Sesshomaru sighed, Izayoi, who he was sure started the chant, was very annoying. Sesshomaru gentle kissed Rin, her lips parted for him, Sesshomaru want to explore her mouth…maybe later he'd explore even more of her. Consumed by passion, Sesshomaru forgot himself, gradually pressing with all his strength into her mouth.

"Sesshomaru…save that for your wedding night." Izayoi said with a grin.

"Um…." Rin said, Sesshomaru smirked at the bright red blush that graced her face. Rin covered her face in her hands smiling from embarrassment.

"Sorry…" Sesshomaru said with his warm smile, girls giggled. Rin smiled too though she knew that was a fake smile for everyone to see.

00…00…00…

"Rin?" called a soft voice. Rin woke with a start to find Sesshomaru had got up from his work and over to Rin, his glasses still on.

"Where are we?" she asked blinking sleepily.

"The island that my mother left me. We'll be here for two weeks."

"Already?" Rin asked. She had become use to flying after working for Sesshomaru. They had stayed on this island once or twice, besides the large house built for Sesshomaru's late mother no one else lived on it. It was said that he brought all his mistresses here for late night actives.

"Yes, come." Sesshomaru told her gently. Rin smiled up at him, maybe over time they would fall in love.

Then next morning Rin woke up in a large master bed covered in silk sheets. Sesshomaru was not, however, in the bed with Rin. Rin slowly got up to feel that her skin, every inch of it, was touching the sheets.

"You're awake, Mistress?" asked maid, bowing her head.

"Ah…where is Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru could be heard yelling. Hearing that Rin quickly grabbed her robe and tried to find her way to him. After five minutes of waiting Sesshomaru put down the phone to see Rin standing in nothing but a robe.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru walked slowly to her; did she know that the robe she was wearing was _very_ thin? Sesshomaru kissed Rin for the third time running his hands to her head, the better to enter into her mouth. Rin squirmed against Sesshomaru not knowing this was increasing his need. Rin, after a few minutes into their kiss stilled, feeling the bugle of his member. His hand gently placed on her butt, his hands caressed her thighs pushing her into his body.

"Mr. Takanashi…" a maid said, then seeing the scene before rushed to leave but Sesshomaru had pulled away from Rin.

"What?" he snapped making the maid stand still. Rin blushed as her eyes fell on the well endowed Sesshomaru, even through his pants.

"There was a call from some woman named Kagome…"

"Kagome?" Rin asked looking worried.

"Yes, madam." the maid told her coldly. Rin blushed even more.

"It's Mrs. Takanashi. Show her to the phone." Sesshomaru told her going back to what ever it was he had done before Rin. The maid looked surprise but nodded showing Rin to the phone.

00…00…00…

After that day Sesshomaru had avoided Rin, or so it seemed to her. She frowned as the maids muttered about her, they the maids had all now treating her with respect, after seeing the rather large diamond on her finger. Then after a week, they had to leave, a business partnership was happening and Sesshomaru wanted to be there.

"Rin…" said Kagome jarring Rin from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Rin asked looking up from her menu. It was girls day out and they were waiting for Sango and Ayame.

"You've been spacey since you returned I guess he was that good eh?" Kagome asked making Rin turn red.

"Kagome what did you say to Rin?" Sango asked.

"Nothing…how's the baby?" Rin asked.

"The usual, I hope he just stops crying soon or I will start to cry too. Miroku isn't helping keeping me up late." Sango told them.

"Sango our Rin has finally become a woman." Kagome said.

"Really now?" asked Ayame's voice. Rin turned red with embarrassment of not becoming a woman, not that her friends would know.

"Oh…she has." Ayame told her with a smirk

00…00…00…

Sesshomaru, his father and Inuyasha sat in the living room as Izayoi, Rin and Kagome tried to make dinner. Sesshomaru happened to know that Rin was an excellent cook but it was the others that he worried about. Having looked more and hard into Rin Honda's background and having had a few of her lunches and dinners with her Sesshomaru wondered what tonight's dinner would be like.

"I wonder if we should call a chief on stand by…" Inuyasha said aloud.

"Rin is a fine cook." Sesshomaru stated, both men looked at him.

"How do you know this?" Inutaisho asked. Sesshomaru smirked and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Kagome's good…at making instant noodles." Inuyasha told them.

"Dinner…!" called Izayoi's voice.

Five minutes later they all sat down to eat what looked like a meal made by first timers. Sesshomaru looked at the food then the woman. He saw the slight frown on Rin's face and wondered why she was frowning. He had tried to avoid her on the honeymoon after he had been temped to take her to bed. He at work found that his mind drifted to her in his sleep sometimes awaking him to an arousal.

"Izayoi and Kagome made this, with a little of my help." Rin told them her smile brightening, Sesshomaru raised and amused eyebrow and smirked at her.

"I see." Inuyasha said with a look at his mother and wife.

"It looks…it looks er…great" Inutaisho said a smile on his face.

After dinner Kagome and Inuyasha left, Kagome angry at Inuyasha disgust for her cooking. Izayoi and Inutaisho had become very close and cuddlely leaving Rin and Sesshomaru free to go back to the penthouse.

00…00…00…

Rin stepped out of the shower; she was bored and had decided that today she would pant some flowers. Sesshomaru had left early in the morning for a meeting and Kagome was out with Sango and the baby. Ayame having an affair with a married man. Rin slipped her robe on, it was a light pink see through material that Ayame had give her.

"Oh…Sesshomaru! I didn't see you." Rin said as she bumped into Sesshomaru.

"It's fine…" Sesshomaru told her. His eye ran down her body as though it were a piece of meat. The robe had glued itself to her body, exposing the ripe breasts the size of a medium apple. Her body was still covered in droplets of water.

"I was…" Rin began trying to take her mind off the fact that Sesshomaru was staring at her. Before though she could finish her sentence Sesshomaru had kissed her. He slowly penetrated her mouth exploring her, his hands moving freely to her breast. Rin gasp was caught in Sesshomaru's mouth as he gently led his hand up her thigh; she was still wet from the water. Sesshomaru stroked her as her breath became pants. Rin's thigh's opened to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru…?" Rin said as he pulled her into the bedroom and pushed her onto the bed. Within seconds his shirt and pants were gone and all that stood in there way was Sesshomaru's boxers. Even through his boxers Rin could see that Sesshomaru was very large.

A/N: And to all of you who R&R thank you so much, it's really nice to know people like your work. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up but after that i actually have to start writing the rest of it...i'm not good with keeping dates so baer with with. 


	6. Coming Doom

Rin blushed. It had been a year of marriage and she still blushed when Sesshomaru touched her. She knew he still did not love her but it was okay with her.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked into the house. Rin looked at him. She had been watching a movie, the sex scene making her blush and remember her own married life.

"Ah…late night?" Rin asked with a small smile. Sometimes she wondered if he would ever love her. Sesshomaru shrugged giving nothing away. She had stopped working for Sesshomaru a few weeks after they got back and had found a job at a florist. Rin loved it, working with flowers was relaxing for her.

"Dinner's in the kitchen if you want any." Rin told him going back to the movie. Rin sighed, the movie was almost over.

00…00…00…

Sesshomaru ate quietly. He had lied to Rin again. He had not stayed late but had been with his PA in a hotel. He hated the fact that Rin had sex with him because they were married not because they were in love or felt attracted to one anyother. For one he would never fall in love.

After finishing his mael he wnet to the master bedroom to shower and sleep.

"Will you be home late tomorrow too?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru turned to look at her.

"I don't know." He replied. Rin nodded and tucked herself into bed.

The next morning Sesshomaru left early. He smiled at all the woman in the office. He had made a metal list of which ones to fuck and ones not to.



"Your father's waiting for you." Ayaka said. She smiled slowly at him. Sesshomaru nodded.

00…00…00…

Kogame, and Ayme and Sango all entered the shop. Rin smiled, so did the owner, they were good for business.

"What's up?" Rin asked.

"Nothing…how's life been for you lately?" Kogame asked. Kogame was five months pregnant and glowing.

"Fine…how's my niece or nephew?" Rin asked.

"Fine…Inuyasha is a little crazy about the new baby room but otherwise…" Kogame said.

"That's good." Rin said with a smile.

"So…Ayame here has something to tell us." Sango said. Ayame glared at Sano and Kogame, she looked upset. Sighing she looked at the floor and said quietly.

"I'm moving to the US." They all stared.

"When?" Rin asked

"After Kogame has the baby…" Ayame told them. they group hugged. Rin's friends stayed at the store until it closed. They promised to have lunch together next week. Rin went home feeling bad.



She ate alone then decided to take a shower. She felt a little better with the warm water on her skin. She did cry a little thinking about her friends. They all lead different lives and yet…

00…00…00…

Sesshomaru came home earlier then usual. He looked around expecting Rin to pop out from somewhere. She didn't and it was then that he haerd the shower. He slowly walked into the master bedroom. He had to tell Rin what had happened with his father.

--

Inutaisho waited until Sesshomaur was seated. Sesshomaru waited for his father to speak.

"A deal I made five years ago has gone bad. Naraku seems to have been displeased about my handing over the company to you." Inutasiho said. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow, Naraku was not someone he usual did business with.

"I made the deal because Jiho Company Naraku owned was failing, his father was a friend of mine. However I didn't know his son would be less like him." told Sesshomaru.

"So what's the problem?" Sesshomaru asked finally.

"He seems to think death threats are the only way to keep me her. I'm handing the business over to you in four months. Be prepared." Inutiasho said.

"You think he will come after my family?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Inuyasha included." Inutiasho replied with a small smile.

"I see." Sesshomaru said getting up. He'd go home early today and tell Rin.



--

As he entered the bedroom however he was graced with a nude Rin. True had had seen her that one night they'd been together but that had been it. His eyes traveled her wet naked body, the studied the way the water dripped from her hair.

"I…" Rin began but Sesshomaru couldn't help himself. He kissed Rin feeling her naked body press against his clothed one.

Rin seemed confused at first but complied with Sesshomaru's force of the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Sesshomaru quickly made his way to the bed pushing Rin down one to it.

00…00…00…

Rin felt Sesshomaru's need and the growing heat inside her wanted him. She found herself tugging at his pants which he took off followed by his shirt and boxers. Rin looked at him in all his glory. She wanted him insider her.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin said pulling him back down to her. Sesshomaru grunted and entered her. Rin gasped in surprise, there had been no for play for warning as the one night there had been.

Sesshomaru thrusted in and out of her. Rin getting over the shock cried out in pleasure. Rin tried to match his pace but he was faster. Rin panted as he worked her body, she climaxed minutes later. Sesshomaru smiled at her but he didn't stop.

"Did I hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked. He'd give her four orgasms, Rin was in heaven.



"No…" Rin said snuggling closer to him.

"Good." Sesshomaru replied.

* * *

Okay so it's been awhile...like a year...hopefully another chapter will be up soon. i want to finish this in like a few more chaper...

please r&r


	7. Gone Baby Gone

_**Chapter 7**_

Sesshomaru watched Rin sleep. He had for the last five minutes, then in was going to work. Rin snuggled closer to him and mumbled in her sleep, he sighed he had to go into the office.

As he took a shower Sesshomaru vowed he'd make sure Rin was safe in the up coming months. His plan to marry her didn't mean having her get hurt. He'd have to talk to her about everything before Naraku could get to her. He looked down at his wedding band and frowned- was this guilt?

Sesshomaru dressed and went to wake Rin. She wasn't in bed however. He sighed thinking she was in the kitchen- hopefully a mug of coffee would be there waiting for him. She wasn't there either.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru called. He walked back into the bed room only to find a note.

_We've taken your wife. Talk to your father_

_Naraku_

00…00…00…

Rin woke with a start. She'd been having a good dream- Sesshomaru had made love to her all night. She sighed and winced as she got out of bed, she was sore- it hadn't been a dream after all. But then where was she?

"I fucked up okay. And I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry," Sesshomaru said. Rin looked up from the notes she had been taking. He looked sorry, he was in a library but…for some reason it didn't feel right.

"I acknowledge you apology," Rin heard herself say.

"And that's that?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin snorted; after everything did he really expect more? Then again after everything they'd been together. But something didn't feel right for some reason. Why was Sesshomaru apologizing?

"Did you think I would say thank you? Did you really think I would be open to actually being in your general area after you humiliated me in front of everyone? You know what? I don't even care what you were thinking all I know is I want you as far away from me as possible," Rin replied. She tried to figure out where she was, how'd she get there but she was only in this room with Sesshomaru and she couldn't move.

"What is this? Let me out!" Rin cried.

Naraku watched the sleeping Rin wondering when she'd realize he was making her worst nightmares come true. She'd visit them over and over again. He laughed to himself wondering when Inutasiho and his company would call a meeting. He couldn't wait!

* * *

Well it's been forever right? I bet you think this is some sort of trick right? Well it's not. But I should warn you this is an update for like probably the next year or something unless I find a muse or something. Plus I'm totally sick and needed something to keep my mind off my pain! Anyway Thank you again for all those of you still with me after what has it been two years? i really really am grateful!


	8. The End

This story is probably never going to be finished. I'm way to into Harry Potter and Avatar Last Airbender to write anything about InuYasha. In fact I can't even remember most of the plot points which is sad. Also I wrote this a long time ago...so I'm sorry about not being able to finish it. Maybe one day I'll become obsessed with InuYasha again and rewrite the story. Till then I'm really sorry.

Thanks for reading!

Ally


End file.
